


Kiss Kiss, Telekinesis

by rivanyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically, M/M, comparison he's not actually winter soldier LOL, former winter soldier levi, kiss him more, telekinesis au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivanyan/pseuds/rivanyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is still struggling to fall out of former assassin habits, and Eren is okay with that, but Levi is really too hard on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss, Telekinesis

**Author's Note:**

> For Nat, happy really late birthday!! I hope you like my dumb thoughts.
> 
> Just for this I came up with the AU where  
> Levi is a former soldier for a company that ruled the world, using his power of telekinesis to eliminate their enemies. Eren sneaks into the headquarters for some reason, and the higher ups order Levi to kill him. Levi is like 'what no' and they blow shit up yay happily ever after. But he has a sort of PTSD.

 

        It happens when Eren returns home from the store, entering the kitchen to see silver appliances whizzing around in the air as usual, Levi calling them with his mind as he rotated several heavy pots around the stove manually. He stands quiet in the doorway, content to watch his boyfriend work his magic, on the food and on the objects hovering around as if ghosts were holding them. 

       It happens when Eren shifts against the doorframe, jacket brushing against the wood, barely any noise at all. He sees Levi's back muscles tense under his shirt, and there is suddenly a skinning knife embedded in the doorjamb next to his face, Levi turning around menacingly, killer scowl not hiding the lines of panic around his eyes. Everything in the air stops and drops, the ringing silence afterwards terrifying.

       A squeak escapes Eren’s mouth, suddenly sweaty hands clutching the hem of his shirt, heart beating too loudly in the space between them. Levi's agonistic expression crumples, revulsion and self hate twisting his face and Eren's own heart stings. He reaches out, steps forward, fingers wanting his Levi, but the man shakes his head in horror, inching backwards, away.

       "Eren," he takes in a shuddering breath, looking everywhere but at the boy in front of him and the knife still quivering in wood. "Eren, I'm so sorry." 

       And then he's gone, door flung askew in his hasty escape, taking the breath from Eren's lungs with him.

\----------

       He understands, he really does. He knows and forgives Levi for what happened. He knows Levi sometimes wakes up at night, muscles coiled and ready to strike at dreams that are far too real and far too recent. He knows that sometimes a certain color, a certain body shape or posture flashing across the street has Levi dragging him back home with the desire to keep him safe. He takes it all in stride, letting Levi hold him, kissing him senseless to prove to him what was reality. That Eren was there, he was alive, that Levi was alive. 

       When one has been bred to kill, to hurt, to not love, it's not easy to protect something when all you've done your entire life is destroy what makes you weak. 

       Eren knows his love is afraid of the men in white, of the plastic walls of his former prison caging him as they weaponized his telekinesis for themselves. 

       Eren's okay with Levi sometimes treating him like glass, like if he holds him too tight he'll break, similar to the broken necks of his assignments. After all they’ve been through, it’s enough that they have each other, living in peace.

       But there’s a dull ache in his chest because Levi doesn’t comprehend all that. He is still running, still hiding from phantoms and memories, from Eren. He thinks that by keeping himself away from Eren, he won’t hurt him. Eren laughs derisively into the silent apartment, bending down to slowly pick up the appliances on the cold floor, the metal handles digging into his skin. Levi hurts him simply because he’s trying not to hurt him. 

Love is complicated. 

\---------

       Levi returns late in the night, soft footsteps down the hall echoing in Eren’s ears as he lays in their bed, having not slept at all, staring into the darkness, waiting. He doesn’t move, just closes his eyes and listens, breathing the cold air in and out, in and out. Everything is silent, the air stagnant at Levi's command, Eren unable to discern where he has drifted in the house. Still, he's unsurprised when a tentative hand is placed on his head in a semblance of a caress, movements stilted in hesitation. Eren nuzzles into the touch, eyes still closed, ears hearing the air move again as Levi lets out a breath, lets go of his hold on the world. The stalled clock ticks resolutely in the hall.

       His nose is pressed into Levi's palm now, soapy fragrance filtering into his senses and he remembers. Remembers a year ago Levi coldly staring across a room at him, guns in hand, black clothes turned rusty in blood. Remembers a year ago, running running running from white, men in white, men in blood. A year ago, bottles of soap piling up on the floor as Levi rubbed his hands raw, still seeing red, still living a nightmare. 

       But he also remembers a year ago, throat screaming in pain as Levi refused to kill him because his evidence did not add up. Levi a year ago facing the creators of his nightmarish prison in order to grant a stranger a chance to escape. Levi taking his hand to climb out of the pit because he finally understood he was worth something, he was important, he was loved. Levi kissing him senseless under the moon and stars, fires of destruction still burning behind them.

       "Stay," he murmurs, hand clutching the other's to him, "Stay. Don't go." 

       He can feel the tensing of the body sitting on the covers, the guilt of earlier actions that's still there. "You promised me."

       "Eren..." Levi says finally, sadness and weariness leaking from his rough voice into Eren's own bones.

       Eren sits up now, fire in his voice, eyes reprimanding the strong figure hunched in front of him. "You're not alone. You promised me you'd understand. You promised not to push me away because you think for some stupid reason I'm somehow better off without you." 

       He shakes their intertwined fingers, holding tight until it hurts, but Levi's expression does not flinch as he stares at the link between them. "Until I met you, I wasn't even going to have a future. So what makes you think a life without you is anything at all?"

       Eren is afraid to say anymore. He can already feel the salt in the back of his throat threatening to crack his voice. 

       Levi laughs then, the sound shaky and as wrecked as Eren feels. It's a small little rumble of derisiveness that settles them, smooths their ruffled feathers and raised hackles. The lines around his eyes are still tired and sad, but he tugs Eren closer to him, unoccupied hand grasping Eren's jaw and giving him a gentle shake. "I guess I wasn't thinking at all. Of course you'd always come running back, like a dog." 

       He pauses, grey eyes searching Eren's, fingers trailing across cheeks still wearing the last vestiges of baby fat. But his voice is stronger, surer than before, and Eren is glad. He would forgive Levi for anything if it made Levi forgive himself. 

       So he throws his arms around Levi's neck and hauls him in. "Kiss me, Levi."

       Their foreheads bump, Levi frowns at him, but Eren just grins, molding himself into the taut body he had captured. Levi actually enjoys being touched, a result of his telekinesis being manipulated for terrible purposes; using his sense of touch instead of the mental tendrils grounds him, eases the fear of losing control as he had earlier in the day. And Eren is completely happy with being Levi's anchor, planting little kisses on Levi's cheek until the man stills him, pressing their lips together. They sink into each other, every point of contact tingling, the fire of their mouths burning, disconnecting and reconnecting to draw in air that only fuels the raging fire. It's times like this, where they breathe in the other, where all differences, all insecurities are tossed aside, that they live and not just survive. Eren is sure he wouldn't mind dying like this, wrapped up in the person who had fought to Heaven and back for him. 


End file.
